Kamen Rider Gaim
|faction=Himself |category =Kamen Rider |species = Man of the Beginning (formerly human) |age = Immortal }} Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta), better known as Kamen Rider Gaim (仮面ライダー鎧武 ガイム Kamen Raidā Gaimu, lit. "Armored Warrior") is an Armored Rider and the former leader of the Beat Rider team known as Team Gaim. History TBC Personality Kouta is a sweet and kind person, fighting to protect those in need. He often takes a leader role due to his vast intelligence from eating the Forbidden Fruit. Initially, he was naive and easily manipulated or betrayed, but has since wised up due to the power of the Fruit. Despite this, his mercy remains, and he is always willing to spare someone if he can. Outside of battle, he likes dance music, dancing, and friends. Forms Orange Arms= Orange Arms *Enhanced strength. *Daidaimaru, a orange-slice theme sword. *Musou Saber, a katana that doubles as a gun. *Able to use Sengoku Driver to execute Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking attacks. *Overall, a very balanced form. *Healing factor allows him to survive extreme damage. |-|Pine Arms= Pine Arms *Greater power than Orange Arms, but slower *Pine Iron, a pineapple-themed flail. *Musou Saber, a katana that doubles as a gun. *Able to use Sengoku Driver to execute Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking attacks. *Healing factor allows him to survive extreme damage. |-|Ichigo Arms= Ichigo Arms *Weaker than Orange Arms, but faster *Ichigo Kunai, strawberry-themed knives. *Musou Saber, a katana that doubles as a gun. *Able to use Sengoku Driver to execute Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking attacks. *Healing factor allows him to survive extreme damage. |-|Jimber Lemon= Jimber Lemon *Higher stats than regular forms in all areas. *Sonic Arrow, allowing for slashing and ranged attacks. **Able to initiate a "Lock On" using the Lemon Energy lockseed for massive damage. *Able to use Sengoku Driver to execute Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking attacks. *Healing factor allows him to survive extreme damage. |-|Jimber Cherry= Jimber Cherry *Somewhat weaker than Jimber Lemon, but can move in quick bursts of speed. *Sonic Arrow, allowing for slashing and ranged attacks. **Able to initiate a "Lock On" using the Cherry Energy lockseed for massive damage. *Able to use Sengoku Driver to execute Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking attacks. *Healing factor allows him to survive extreme damage. |-|Jimber Peach= Jimber Peach *Weakest of the three Jimber forms. *Has exceptionally good hearing, allowing for good recon work. *Sonic Arrow, allowing for slashing and ranged attacks. **Able to initiate a "Lock On" using the Peach Energy lockseed for massive damage. *Able to use Sengoku Driver to execute Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking attacks. *Healing factor allows him to survive extreme damage. |-|Kachidoki Arms= Kachidoki Arms *Very powerful, especially physically. *Hinawa Dai Dai DJ Ju, a futuristic matchlock gun fused with a DJ scratch board, having cannon blasts when set to Low, shotgun blasts on Medium, and machine gun fire on High. **Kachidoki Lockseed can attach to it for a deadly Kachidoki Charge attack. **Can combine with the Musou Saber to form a massive taiken. *Musou Saber, a katana that doubles as a gun. *Able to use Sengoku Driver to execute Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking attacks. *Healing factor allows him to survive extreme damage. |-|Kiwami Arms= Kiwami Arms *Gaim's final form, and naturally, his most powerful. *Great stats across the board. *Can summon ANY of the arms weapons for his use. **Able to use lockseeds with the Musou Saber, Sonic Arrow, or DJ Gun to use a powerful Lock On attack. *Able to use Sengoku Driver to execute Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking attacks. *Healing factor allows him to survive extreme damage. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neutral Good Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Primary Kamen Riders Category:Characters (ShodaiGoro)